just like that, she fell
by pierce through the heart
Summary: She didn't care if he was good or evil. She didn't care if he was Ben Solo or Kylo Ren. To her, he was "the one." And that was all that mattered. Kylo Ren/OC
1. like the sun, he arrives

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars._

* * *

 _._

Chapter I

 _like the sun, he arrives_

 _._

* * *

" _Prima, sweetheart, will you please stay here? We're just going to fight the bad guys, okay?"_

" _But mother, I don't want to be left alone!"_

" _No, baby. We'll be back here in no time, okay?_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no –_

" _Sweetheart?"_

" _...Promise?"_

 _Sad smile. "Of course."_

" _Okay. I'll be waiting."_

* * *

It was cold.

Prima couldn't remember how long she'd been staying in the dark closet her mother put her in. All she _could_ remember, however, was the promise of her mother that she was going to come back and that Prima should stay here, safe from harm and danger.

She was an obedient girl, she thought, remembering the times when her mother would praise her good deeds. She would do as Mother said and make her proud if – _when,_ Prima reminded herself –she came back and they'd be happy and smiling and having fun again.

Rejoiced at the thought, she happily went back to drawing human stick figurines of her family, shuddering when she recalled how cold it had gotten.

"It's so cold." She said out loud before looking at her stomach, "And I'm hungry!"

Thinking quickly, she walked towards her drawers and pulled out as many of her clothes as she could.

"Alright," she nodded before proceeding –and struggling – to put on the clothes she'd successfully gathered, grinning in satisfaction when she finished.

"I'm all warm now! All that's left is food."

Clumsily, she headed towards the kitchens but was taken aback by the height of the cabinets. Prima knew that there was no way she'd reach that high, not at her current height.

"Maybe if I use a chair?" she considered nervously. Her mother would have never allowed her to do such a thing. It was dangerous, reckless and just...not smart. But then, her only other option would be to starve. That or she _could_ eat something from herself. A small part of her skin would be okay, or maybe a finger? If it would keep her alive...

"...I can't believe I just thought of that. Stupid brain!" she muttered.

So with no other option left, she wearily reached her arms up to pull herself onto the base of a chair while flailing her legs to add more force, breathing in a sigh of a relief when she was able to get herself on the chair.

"Yes!" Prima could tell that it was possible for her to take some of the food at this height, smiling at the sight of cereals. Excitedly, just like before, she stretched her dominant arm up to reach for the cereals. Unfortunately, her chair fell out of balance, sending her to crash painfully on the floor.

Prima whimpered softly, her right arm felt like it was _burning_ and both her feet were in bad condition as in her life had she ever been in this much pain really. She was heavily sheltered by her family. Now she had no idea what to do, how to react and how to make the pain _leave._

Hesitantly, she made an effort to sit up only to wince when the pain increased. Immediately, she laid back down on the floor, knowing there was nothing else she could do.

Prima tried to stop it.

She really did.

But the pain she felt, along with the absence of her family finally got through to her.

"Mother..." she cried, tears flowing freely from her face. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts," Prima didn't understand why the pain only increased more and more and more and _she couldn't take any more pain._

" _Mother_ , please come help me."

No one came.

"I – I'll be a good girl, I swear!"

No one came.

"Someone, anyone, _please make the pain go away!_ "

 _No one came._

"I'm scared, I'm scared, _I'm_ _so scared!_ "

But again, _no one came._

And suddenly, as if a bulb turned on, Prima understood.

It was useless to cry –her energy would only be wasted, waiting for someone to rescue her.

Her mother was not coming. Her father was not coming. Her brother was not coming. _Nobody_ was coming to help her.

They _never_ would.

She was alone. She was alone. She was alone. She was _alone._

She could rely on nobody but _herself._

She didn't need anyone else. She was fine on her own.

She didn't need anyone else. She was fine on her own.

 _I don't need anyone else. I'll be fine on my own._

She memorized those words, repeating them in her head like a mantra. Soon, the pain would go away. And then, she would move on, going through the motions of life by herself and only be herself.

"I don't...I don't need anyone else!"

With those words said, she closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep.

And sleep she did.

* * *

It seemed to Prima that all she did now was sleep and sleep and _sleep_. It wasn't like she could do anything else. Her arm no longer ached that much but if she tried to move, the pain would spike up again. So moving was not a viable option.

She was cold –the clothing she put on no longer helped her shivers to halt like before.

She was hungry –so hungry she was willing to try her stunt with the chair again, if only she could move.

She was scared –remembering the monsters in her nightmares and thinking about her completely vulnerable position only fueled her fear.

Truly, the only thing she could do was sleep.

However, sleep was slowly, but surely becoming –ironically enough – something she was _tired_ of doing.

She was all alone now, and no matter how convinced she was that she'd be okay, she knew that it wasn't true.

Prima was a child, but she was not stupid. She knew her chances were low. With her condition, she wouldn't be surprised if she stopped waking someday. The thought made her shudder.

How could she possibly survive when she couldn't even get food for herself?

 _I'll die. I'll die because my family's gone and I am alone._

"Stupid me." she scolded, How could I _not_ need anybody else?"

She wouldn't make it by herself. The horrors of the world where terrifying and much too big to handle alone.

She _did_ need someone. She did.

How arrogant of her to think she could've made it alone.

Prima sighed, slowly changing her position into that of a newborn child's. She felt more comfortable this way, feeling as if she was a baby, nestled comfortably along her mother's chest –well-fed and well-protected.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself pathetically, knowing she would find no answer.

Again, she sighed. "Sleep it is, I guess."

And so, there she went –far away –into a deep, slumber.

* * *

 _Rustle._

Two eyes opened sleepily at the rustle. Had Prima imagined it? Was she at the point where hallucinations began to appear?

 _Rustle._

No.

 _Rustle._

No!

Prima attempted to raise her head up, searching around the kitchen for any sign of life. Oh no. Had the monsters finally come to kill her? She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die.

 _Rustle._

"Ben, keep it down!" she heard a voice say.

"I'm sorry, father." A different one answered in a sheepish tone. Somehow, the second voice sounded quite childlike.

Prima wasn't sure what to do. Should she call? Let them leave? But what if they were bad people? Her mother left to fight the bad guys. Would she actually be killed by one?

Prima was torn. As much as she liked to have someone finally rescue her, there was no guarantee that they were nice.

"I don't think anyone is here." The one with the childish voice stated.

"Okay, let's hone in your logic. What makes you think that?"

"The place looks messy –scattered clothes and papers everywhere. It seems as if the people left in a hurry."

Even from afar, she could hear the proud tone in the older man's voice. "That's my son,"

To be honest, they didn't give an impression that they were bad. If anything, the younger one was probably being trained.

Jedi, perhaps? Her parents used to tell her the stories of the Force and how the Jedi could use them skillfully. Her parents also told her that they were _good._

Huh. Maybe they weren't bad people after all.

"Alright. Let's get out of this place."

 _No! Don't leave!_

"Wait!" Her voice was cracked, most likely from not being used for a long time but it was fine since it made her voice sound louder.

She heard the sound of footsteps stop, thanking whoever was responsible for it. "I – I'm over here! In...in the kitchen, please!"

She heard rather than saw the thuds of their steps, praying that she had not made a mistake.

The door to the kitchen opened slowly and the first one she saw was a child, male and probably only a few years older than her.

Her first thought?

 _Angel._

It was ridiculous, childish and just plain weird. But who could blame her though? She'd been desperate and alone for days, hoping for someone to arrive.

And he did so, bringing in the light with him.

"Are you alright?" the angel asked her hesitantly.

Prima began to cry. Again.

"I – I –" she had difficulty forming sentences. The relief rushing through her small body with such great intensity, she struggled to breathe.

"Hey, hey. It's okay now." He told her softly, walking closer to her small body. "Father! I found someone!" he called through the door.

"I – I was so scared." She hiccupped weakly, teardrops falling from her eyes.

The child looked at her before taking her left hand gently, softly as if he knew she was fragile and demanded careful attention.

"It's okay. No one's going to hurt you." He adds.

"Thank – Thank you for coming." She sobbed. " _Thank you for coming._ "

The boy stared at her, not quite expecting such a reaction. What was taking his father so long?

"Can you sit up?"

"I – I don't think so."

"Come on." He encouraged, "Try." Slowly, he grabbed hold of her arms and Prima ignored the sting of pain that came from her right arm. He helped her to sit, noticing the weird angle her dominant arm was in.

Silence began to ensue between them except for the sobs and hiccups Prima desperately tried to hold back. Hesitantly, the boy wrapped his arms around the still crying girl, not sure if it was a good idea.

"My...my mother would always do this for me when I cried." Was his only explanation.

Prima didn't think it was possible for her t cry even harder. But she did. And the boy was nothing but patient, hushing her cries and telling her everything would be okay.

"I was waiting for so long..."

"Yeah? Well, I'm here now." He answered, feeling mildly –and strangely –protective of the vulnerable girl.

"You are." She replied breathlessly, "You are."

This time, he didn't bother to answer, choosing to just continue holding her.

A few moments later, they were interrupted by a loud and awkward cough. At that, the boy let go of her, releasing her from his arms. Prima inwardly cried, not liking how the warmth was suddenly gone.

"Ben, who is she?" the man asked quietly but with a stern voice. He wanted a straight answer, she guessed. Prima took this chance to look at the man dressed in comfortable clothing, and then to the boy who kindly comforted her.

 _Ben,_ her mind remembered. So that was his name.

"My...my name is Prima." she answered before _Ben_ could. "My family said they'd go fight bad people. They haven't come back ever since."

The man gazed at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry." Noticing the obvious wound, he added, "Would you like to come with us? Just to get yourself fixed up?"

She nodded, "Please, mister. I promise I won't be a bother."

"Of course." He replied "Han Solo, by the way." he added, "And the one passionately holding you earlier was Ben."

" _Father."_ Ben chided.

"What? I was only telling the truth son." The man's said son promptly ignored him, pretending he hadn't heard a word.

Prima felt her face get warmer at the implication, and attempted to hide her face while the man –Han, she remembered –walked towards her.

"This might sting a bit while I carry you –broken arm and all that."

"That's okay, mister." She admitted, wincing only slightly when she was held in his arms to carry.

"Call me Han."

That made her a bit uncomfortable but she agreed anyway. "Okay, sir Han."

The man nodded his head in approval, liking her polite words.

Soon enough, Prima found herself staring in awe at a spaceship. She'd only ever seen her parents' spaceship and it was not nearly as amazing as this. Han noticed the girl's befuddlement at his ship, smiling proudly.

"You haven't even seen my best one, child."

"That's amazing," she whispered, and he laughed in response. From the corner of her eye, Prima saw Ben smile slightly too. Truthfully, she'd been watching him closely with the corner of her eyes, still filled with gratefulness and wonder at the unbelievable happenings around her.

She still couldn't believe it.

Ben came.

Ben arrived.

Ben was kind.

Right when she was at her lowest, he arrived, bursting through her monotone world with bright lights and welcoming warmth, just like the sun.

 _Exactly like the sun._

Sneakily, Prima tried to take a peek at him through the corner of her eyes which he, unfortunately, noticed.

But instead of scolding her for staring, he gave her a small smile, looking shy and innocent and also a bit unsure with those doe-like eyes.

Somehow, Prima's attention for Han's ramblings about his ship faded.

Prima stared at Ben.

Ben held her stare.

Prima smiled.

Ben grinned. This time, his teeth were showing and his dimples –he had those?, she admired –were emphasized.

And at that moment, at that _exact_ moment, Prima –filled with surprise and wonder and joy and awe at how she made him smile like _that_ –knew.

 _Ben was the one._

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _Hey, mother..."_

" _Yes, sweetheart?"_

" _How did you know you loved father?"_

 _Prima's mother smiled at her child's innocent enough question._

" _Well, baby, your father and I, back when we didn't have you and your brother yet, had a nasty fight."_

" _Oh no! About what, mother?"_

 _Her mother only laughed, "Funnily enough, I don't really remember. But you know what I do remember?"_

" _What?"_

" _When he came home, looking dirty and ragged, holding those very rare, expensive and beautiful flowers I loved so much."_

" _At that moment, baby, I knew he was the one." Her mother added,_

" _The one?"_

" _Uh-huh. The one I wanted to spend my whole life with. The one man I'd love forever. The one man who could truly make me smile from the very bottom of my heart. The one, sweetheart, the one."_

" _...Will I find him too, mother?"_

" _Of course you will, sweetheart."_

" _But how will I know?" she questioned anxiously, "I don't want to make a mistake."_

 _A smile was forming on her mother's pale face."Trust me, Prima. When he comes, you_ will _know."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

...Because I fell hopelessly in love with Ben Solo/Kylo Ren when I watched the movie. And reading about him can only do so much.

 **Warning: Like the summary suggests, Prima doesn't care if Ben's good or evil so there's a possibility -100 percent –that she won't be on the Light side, just like Ben. Also, spoilers from the movie. Soon.**

Reviews are _love._


	2. like the sun, he calms my storm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _(Thump, Thump)_

 _._

 _do you hear it?_

 _._

 _._

 _(Thump, Thump)_

 _._

 _do you hear it?_

 _._

 _._

 _(Thump, Thump)_

 _._

 _the sound of my innocent heart_

 _._

 _._

 _(Thump, Thump)_

 _._

 _it beats only for you._

* * *

 _._

 _Chapter II_

 _like the sun, he calms my storm_

 _._

* * *

Prima was squirming nervously in her seat.

Don't get her wrong. The ride was nothing short of spectacular. She had never actually ridden in a spaceship. Her parents would always refuse her wishes to let her go with them. But it was not like Prima minded as much –she was okay as long as they brought home presents, all would be forgiven then.

Now, she was wondering –and scolding herself –why she didn't fight tooth and nail for the low chance that her parents would agree. This was the most fun she's had since _ages._

"Everything alright over there?" Han asked, sparing Prima a quick glance.

"Oh!" she said, surprised and not expecting Han's voice to interrupt her line of thoughts. When she made no move to respond, Han questioned her again. This time she answered with a forced, "Yes!" to which Han just nodded in response.

It wasn't a lie. Prima was doing fine in her seat –the ride as she'd stated earlier was _fun._ However, she wasn't exactly telling the full truth either.

"So, we are going to where you live, sir Han?" she questioned, breaking her mind from distracting thoughts.

Han nodded from the pilot's seat, "I'm part of a group called 'The Resistance.' You ever heard of us?"

"Yeah! My mother would tell me stories." Proudly, the auburn-haired girl added, "She said that they were also part of it once!"

At this, the mood went silent. Han's face took on a faraway, sad look while Ben's face –who noticed his father's response –darkened.

Prima was not immune to the change. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Snapped out of the trance by Prima's naïve question, Han smiled, though it was forced. "Not at all. I just remembered your father back there."

Prima's eyes widened, "You knew my father?"

A nod. "Yeah. We were acquainted."

"My mother?" she asked, eyes still wide from the information.

Another nod. "She was nice, I suppose."

"Then, do you know why they left your group?"

Han stared at the girl, "They told you about that?"

Prima looked sheepish, "I always pushed them to tell me stories so there's not much about their life in the group I don't know.""

"Hmm," he mumbled, eyes turning thoughtful, "They ever told you about Jedi?"

Frowning, Prima shook her head. "What's that?"

Just as Han was about to answer, Ben –who was seemingly sleeping –chose to wake up and interrupt. "Basically, they're people who can wield the powers of the Force."

Prima tilted her head in confusion, not knowing what the Force was.

"...I think it's best if you hear the definition from Uncle Luke." was Ben's final reply, before he went back to sleeping yet again, not giving Prima the chance to question who 'Luke' was.

 _Hmph._ Prima thought in childish agitation. _Earlier, we got along so well, talking about everything._

Prima looked wistfully at Ben's closed eyes, "I wish we'd talk again." She murmured, too low for anyone to hear.

In the previous hours, Prima and Ben found each other to be compatible with their likes and dislikes, complaining about green vegetables, and nagging parents. Although the thought of her parents brought a slight pang to Prima's heart, somehow, talking to Ben eased it, just a little bit.

"Now's not the time to be thinking about that, Prima." she whispered, quietly scolding herself to get back to reality. "I've got lots of problems too!" she added, sighing when she was reminded of the fact.

What if the people didn't like her? What if they _hated_ her? What if they were mean to her?

Prima had been pondering over and over again in her small, tiny mind about those thoughts. She wasn't used to being with a lot of people and she didn't know how to befriend a person. She had absolutely _zero_ experience with her social skills, courtesy of her far away from civilization home.

She didn't want to come out as rude to anyone but she didn't exactly know if she _would_ come out as rude, at all.

But still.

The possibilities of failure were _endless_. And thinking about it was certainly not making it any better for the poor girl. Silently, she scolded her parents for not preparing her for such a thing. Wasn't that what parents were for? Prepare their children for the future?

Prima sighed and then sighed again when she realized that she sighed. She was doing it a lot these past few days. She knew it wasn't ideal for a child such as her. Dimly, she reminisced on how her mother would tell her not to sigh but she would continue on anyway. If only her mother was here...

"We're here."

Oh no.

Alarmed, the small girl looked at Han to spot any hints of playfulness in his tone, swallowing the lump in her throat when she found none.

"You'll be fine." said a voice from behind her.

Prima spun to see Ben, a worried look on her pale face. "How do you know that?" she asked, forgetting about her slight anger for him.

Ben stared at Prima –at her unconsciously biting her lips, at her searching eyes and at her slumped, hopeless position.

She needed a genuine, optimistic answer.

Because of this, he thought about it for a moment. Finding none that would be most appropriate, he simply shrugged, although something akin to mischief was seen in his dark eyes, "Because _I_ like you." he stated boldly, confidently, as if it was the most amazing thing he's ever said.

Cue Prima's excessive blushing.

"...Idiot," she muttered under her breath, knowing he was only probably joking. Over the time they spent together talking –before he began to sleep –Ben had taken it upon himself to start teasing her all the time. He seemed to be aware of her tiny, little, almost non-existent crush on him and was putting it to his advantage.

Prima shook her head hopelessly.

Why was she even in denial when earlier all she could think about was his smile?

She took a small peek, hoping not to get noticed this time, and watched his movements closely. Unluckily for her, it was quickly becoming clear to Prima that Ben noticed _everything_ as he was now staring at her with an enlightened look in his eyes.

Oh.

She remembered why she was in denial now. It was because he did a major 360 degrees turn in the way he treated her, the more they talked and learned more about the other.

 _("So, you like me, huh?" he brought up suddenly, eyes staring at her in curiosity._

" _W – what?! I – I don't!" she responded, her voice adopting a tone of slight offense to fool him._

" _Then why were you blushing earlier?" he paused, "...Why are you blushing now?"_

 _Prima racked her brain for answers, "It was from the heat and...and I was feeling a bit feverish." She touched her forehead, "I still am now."_

 _Inwardly, she smirked at her full-proof response. Ha. Beat that, you arrogant boy!_

" _...Oh, okay. Sorry, I guess."_

 _Relieved, she breathed out a sigh of thanks, "It's fine."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...Liar," Ben said quietly with a grin, though he made sure she could hear._

 _Prima's only response was to blush. Again.)_

Once again, she was broken from her stupor by Han who said, "Come on, kids. We don't have all day now."

Obediently, after making sure her still blushing face was down, Prima followed in Han's footsteps, inwardly crying when Ben moved to walk by her right side.

"I told you not to worry. They're all nice." he said as he watched the girl fiddle with her fingers.

"I'm _not._ " was her quick, weak retort.

"Really? So why are you playing with fingers?"

"I'm nervous for a different reason." she answered with partial truth. Although she was anxious about meeting others and she knew she'd be even more nervous later, at the moment, she was more preoccupied with the fact that the boy she previously considered to be her "one" was walking _very_ near her.

As if understanding, a smirk fell upon Ben's lips. "I get it now," he said simply to which she threw a 'please don't hurt me' look at him. She _really_ didn't want to know what he was planning. She just wanted her arm fixed. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently yes. Because the next thing she knew, in a very obvious, not at _all_ subtle action, he moved even closer.

All Prima could think about was that _she was going to die_. She was _actually_ going to die. This _boy_ was going to kill her. Her face couldn't take anymore blushing, and her heart, oh her poor heart, was beating so _quickly_.

This was how she was going to die. A horrible, intended heart attack by the boy who _supposedly_ saved her from a life spent with loneliness.

Prima couldn't think properly. Literally, she could feel the heat radiating off his body and her heart –was it even possible? –sped even _faster._

Prima may have been innocent in a _lot_ of things.

But one thing her mother never let her live without is the knowledge of _boys._ Of crushes. Of love. Of romance. All of _that_ her mother would never fail to teach her. And she would listen intently, like the good girl she was, and absorb every detail she could inside her brain.

She never knew it would feel like...like _this._ It...it confused her. Wasn't her heart going to explode from the quickness of its beating? Were the butterflies in her stomach ever going to stop churning whenever he was near her? Was she ever going to stop stuttering around him? Not to mention the _blushing._ Would her face _ever_ go back to the way it was before –pale and _not_ red?

She would probably _never_ know the answer to her question. If her mother was here, maybe it was possible. Maybe she would know _how_ to stop...crushing on Ben. But her mother wasn't here. And there was a great chance that she won't ever be. After all, her mother wouldn't even know where she was now.

The thought halted Prima in her footsteps, an epiphany forming in her brain.

What was she _doing?_ In her coming here, no one would be there in the house. And if no one was in the house, then how would she know if her mother or father or brother ever came back?

 _("Stay here, baby, okay?")_

 _Why_ did she leave? She promised her mother she would stay in the house and wait for them to come back. Her mother also promised that they would come back. Why _wasn't_ she trusting her mother? Her mother _always_ kept to her promises. Always.

 _(Her mother was not coming back. Her father was not coming back. Her brother was not coming back._ No one _was coming to help her.)_

And yet, someone did.

If she was wrong in her assumption of someone coming... then maybe she wrong in her assumption of them not coming back?

"Prima?"

She looked at Ben, eyes suddenly worried and desperate, thoughts of crushes, hearts and romance gone from her panicked state. "I can't."

"What?"

"I can't come with you!" she choked out, "I was so stupid...agreeing so quickly to leaving. Please take me back! Please! My family –"

In her uncontrolled state, she didn't notice how Han had also stopped and came back, looking at her with something akin to pity.

"Prima –" he began,

"– _No!_ " she cut him off, "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I want to go back. Please, _please_ let me go back!"

"We have to get your arm fixed, remember? Maybe after that, we can check –" Han tried to reason with the crying, wide-eyed girl.

But Prima was inconsolable. She wanted her mother more than anything, and she wouldn't be able to get her mother if she wasn't _home_.

"I _have_ to go back. I don't care about my arm anymore. It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt!" she raised her broken arm up, wincing when she did, but continuing to do so anyway. "See? _See?_ It's okay now! I'm fine! I am, I promise!"

Han came closer, gently taking hold of her shaking arms, "Calm down. You might just hurt your arm more. Let's think about this, okay? You're not _thinking_ straight."

" _I am."_ she slapped his arms away, "Don't touch me!" she yelled, all of a sudden, feeling mad and angry at the man who offered to take her away from the house. "It's your fault! It's all _your fault!"_

"Prima, calm down!" Ben cried out, and the sound of his outraged voice brought her back from her anger.

It was the first time she'd ever heard him yell so loud. Always, he would speak to her in a gentle tone, especially when he was comforting her before. The shock she gained from the sound of his angered voice was enough –albeit barely –to get her mind in the right track.

"I'm sorry..." she cried, "I just want to go home."

"Yeah? Well, you _can't._ Would you look at your arm?" she did so, and gasped when she saw its disfigured form, "It's probably even worse than before. We _need_ to see a doctor."

"But...but my mother –"

" –Your _mother_ wouldn't want to see you hurt, would she?"

Prima shook her head, shame and guilt surging through her body at her unnecessary outburst.

"So then, let's get it seen by a doctor. After that, we'll talk about going back to your home." He walked closer to her, "Is that alright with you?" he asked with a mocking tone.

Prima flinched at his voice but nodded anyways.

What had she done now?

Ben was mad.

At her.

He was mad _at her._

She was wrong.

She was _wrong_ and she overreacted, and was so _insensitive,_ so _selfish_ , thinking only of herself.

She chanced a glance at Ben, and his eyes, seething with anger.

She wanted to apologize. But how? She searched her inner mind for a good way, for a proper apology, but didn't find anything _right._

Han, noticing the turn of moods, stepped in. "Let's go then. For real, this time." he commanded in a stern voice.

And nobody replied.

Instead, all chose to just answer through action, letting silence take over their surroundings as they stepped away from the ship.

* * *

It was still silent when they were greeted by the guards, welcoming Han and Ben with smiles. Prima, on the other hand, stood awkwardly behind Han, using his height to shield her from the view of everyone.

The guards who saw her gave her confused looks, but then ignored her when Han said she was with him.

"Is Leia in her office?" he asked a guard who nodded firmly in response.

To Prima, as they continued their trek to a certain woman's office, it became clearer and clearer that Han was respected highly by the people here. They greeted him respectfully and in turn, he did the same to them.

Ben was different –the greetings were more casual and free. And watching him interact with others, with small nods and miniscule smiles, made her feel out of place, especially since he was mad at her.

Prima wanted to apologize but it seemed to her that it was not the right time yet, as both of them were busy getting hounded on by their peers and comrades.

Disregarding the two boys, Prima decided to focus on the environment she was currently in. Bluntly speaking, it simply knocked the _wind_ out of her. Luscious, green things surrounded the ground –grass, she remembered her mother would use to say –to the clear, sparkling, water that could be seen here and there.

And then there was the sky. Prima had never seen anything quite like it. She was baffled that such scenery even existed. Her home wasn't bad, to say the least –with white crystals, otherwise known as snow falling from the always dark sky, their land was a place filled with the color white. She _adored_ playing in the snow and making different things with it.

There was also the issue of so many people. One of the reasons why Prima was such a social recluse was because there was no one around her home to talk with. But here... here she saw various men wearing bright orange jumpsuits while some wore clothes with neutral colors –brown, most often –like the ones Han was wearing.

Prima didn't forget the ships too. Many of them were seen on standby on the cemented ground, but there were some which were actually _flying._ She was awed, watching the planes fly and zoom around the sky.

"Prima," she heard someone say.

In response, she turned to see that it was Han, and they were standing outside a wooden door. "This is Leia's office. After we tell her about your situation, I'm going to get you to the infirmary."

She nodded in consent, mildly curious about who this 'Leia' was. "Who's Leia, sir Han?" she asked, finally giving in.

Han scrunched his eyebrows tight in confusion at her question, "Haven't I told you?" Prima shook her head. "Oh. Well, Leia's my wife."

Prima felt her eyes bulge out from their sockets. Not literally of course, but she was quite shocked. "Really?!"

Han nodded absentmindedly but Prima noticed how his eyes softened at the thought of her, "Yes, yes. She is."

Prima was still digesting the information when she thought of a certain, ebony-haired boy that was currently standing beside her. Temporarily, she forgot how Ben was still mad at her and gasped in shock, "She's your mother, Ben?!"

Ben shrugged apathetically, still cold. "Yes," he answered simply.

With his chilly response, she was reminded of her stupidity, and looked down immediately. "Oh," she said glumly.

Prima was just about ready to get down on her knees to apologize. She didn't like how Ben ignored her. She didn't like how he looked at her with silent, furious eyes. She didn't like his disinterested posture whenever she was near him.

Prima wanted –dare she say it –the teasing, mischievous _Ben_ back. She wanted the Ben who teased her and made her blush and made her heart race and made her thoughts think only of _him_.

The door opened and Prima was saved from her inner ramblings.

"Han!" said a woman in her late 40's. Her brown hair was intricately braided into two buns and pinned to two separate sides of her head.

The familiarity of the woman towards Han, and Han's gentle smile at the sight of her lead Prima to only one conclusion.

This woman was Leia.

* * *

I have a question.

Is the term spaceship right? To be honest, I don't know what to call the flying things. Spaceship? Ship? Plane?

 **Help me please.**

Also, 75 follows for one chapter? It's the first time I've actually gotten that kind of response. I am ridiculously overwhelmed. Thus, the fast update. I feel horrible leaving you guys without an update when you people deserve it. You guys make me so happy! Thank you!

Reviews would be loved and cherished and treasured and all that jazz.


	3. he leaves, the storm rages

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

.

Chapter III

 _like the sun, he leaves and the storm rages_

 _._

* * *

The woman, Leia, looked at Han tenderly, like the way a woman would look at her husband. Prima often watched her mother gaze at her father when she was under the impression that no one was looking. Incidentally, the same went for her _father_ who looked at mother as if she was air whenever _he_ thought no one was looking.

Prima dreamed.

Prima dreamed of someone looking at her like that.

Prima dreamed of _he_ r looking at someone like that.

Prima _dreamed_ of falling in love.

"Prima, this is my wife, Leia." Han introduced, snapping the girl away from her thoughts. "R – right!" she stuttered, inwardly cursing herself for her lack of attention, "Hello, miss Leia."

Leia smiled kindly, but Prima noted with surprise and confusion, the stiffness and insincerity of it. After seeing the woman's beautiful smile – eyes bright and twinkling –she could tell this one was fake and forced.

...But why?

She _just_ met the woman. She didn't do anything bad or mean so there was _surely_ no reason for the woman to be acting this way.

"I suppose this girl is the daughter of your former colleagues?" she asked to which Han nodded.

"Yes. I couldn't find her parents though,"

Leia raised an eyebrow at the suspicious answer, "There were no signs of an invasion?"

Prima stayed silent, despite the fact that they were talking about _her_ while she was _there_ , albeit not without difficulty. What were they talking about? What invasion?

"No, but it _was_ quite messy." Han's eyes flickered briefly to Prima and then to Ben who was standing quietly at the corner of the office.

"Ben, would you mind taking Prima to the infirmary?"

The said boy nodded but his face looked to be annoyed at the order.

Prima wished to stay and learn more about what Han and Leia were talking about. It _was_ about her so why shouldn't she listen?

But she supposed it wasn't her decision to make, so she merely inclined her head to Han and forced out a small smile before following Ben's footsteps.

* * *

Silence.

That was the only description Prima could say about their small trek to the infirmary. She didn't speak a word. He didn't speak a word. There was nothing but quiet between them.

Honestly, Prima wanted to apologize. She really, truly, with _all of her heart_ did.

But there was something about the stiffness in Ben's shoulder, something about the way he walked with long strides and kept himself a few paces in front of her that ordered Prima to keep her mouth shut.

He was _obviously_ still angry.

She could tell.

And so could his comrades who walked up to them with cheery smiles, until they noticed the grumpy mood of their friend. Immediately, they'd leave without a word, already taking the hint that their friend was _not_ in the mood to talk.

This told Prima that Ben wasn't the most _calm_ person and that his friends were well aware of that fact.

Now that she thought about it, was what she had done _really_ that bad? Was it really enough to warrant this kind of treatment? All she'd done was throw a short, panic attack. It wasn't even that long to begin with. She didn't hurt anyone, nor did she give anyone a reason to go to the clinic.

Did she deserve this harsh punishment?

No, she answered herself.

It certainly _did not._

Fueled by a sudden anger, she huffed, unable to stop the words that came out along with it, "Why are you so mad?" she blurted out.

Ben halted his strides, turned to look at her for a moment before moving forward again.

"I'm not mad," he answered icily.

"Yes, you are!" she exclaimed, "You've been ignoring me the whole time!" she pointed out.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you were!"

Ben rolled his eyes, "I just didn't think there was anything more to talk about."

Prima frowned, clearly not happy with his answer. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

The red-haired girl narrowed her eyes, not believing a _thing_ he said. She wasn't stupid. There was _obviously_ something more to his anger. All she had to do was find out _what._ Prima sighed at the objective. It certainly _wouldn't_ be that easy.

...Maybe she should take the sad, apologetic route.

"I'm sorry." she said, finding interest in looking at the ground. "I didn't mean to make you angry." She added, hoping to get a response from her former friend.

But alas, Ben decided to ignore her and kept quiet, much to her dismay.

* * *

She knew they were in the infirmary the moment she stepped into the said room. The smell of clean, stale sheets and disinfectants hung heavily in the air. It was not something she was too familiar with as she rarely did anything that led to an injury. Nevertheless, there were some times she did and it was easy enough to associate infirmaries to disinfectants.

A petite woman wearing all white welcomed them with a smile, "Ben, you're here _again?"_ she asked with an exasperated tone.

The fact that the woman emphasized Ben being here _again_ made her wonder just how many times he's been injured, and _why_ he's been injured in the first place. Prima never could have guessed Ben to be a risk-taker.

Ben merely shook his head, "Not for me, Emilia. For her." He said, angling his head to the direction where she stood unnoticed and unseen.

"Oh!" the woman cried in slight surprise. "...I see," Swiftly, _Emilia_ made her way to Prima, gasping when she examined the way the poor girl's arm was positioned in. "Come here, child. It will be easy enough for us to fix, though I warn you that it will sting quite a bit."

Agreeing, Prima shyly moved closer to the woman who motioned her to sit down. As she did, Emi began preparing a sling. "First, we're going to have to break the bones again because it needs to heal correctly."

Before Prima could react or even acknowledge the warning, pain flared through her dominant arm.

Naturally, she screamed at the sudden appearance of pain.

It was _not_ just _quite a bit_ , like the woman said. It was more of an, _a lot_.

"Sorry about that," Emi apologized sheepishly, "It would be better if you weren't expecting."

Gritting her teeth from the pain, Prima nodded, "It's okay," she lied. She was _slightly_ annoyed at the nurse's omission.

"If we had more updated technology, we could've done this in a painless way." Emi held up a sling, "For now, we're going to use this."

Applying the sling to her arm was a quick enough work and soon enough, the nurse found herself announcing to Prima that it was all over and that she was all fixed up.

It was odd for Prima, having something to keep her arm in a single position, not allowed to move it. She wasn't planning on complaining though. It was not for forever anyway. She would just have to bear it for a few weeks.

"Prima," she heard a voice say, "Come on," he instructed, "I'm taking you to your chambers."

She didn't answer, just nodded her head in response and went about following the boy who _still_ hadn't forgiven her.

* * *

Many days passed and everything was going pretty well for Prima. Everyone was kind to her and she had made quite the number of interesting friends.

The people here was not at all what she expected. They didn't condemn her for her stutters and stammers. Instead, they _laughed._ Though not in a mean way. They laughed and smiled in a light-hearted, amused kind of way.

Also, she met _Luke._ The person Ben mentioned was the one who should tell her all about the Force.

Luke was _amazing_.

He told her all about the Force and its power, up to its limitless possibilities. He told her about how he was planning on taking some kids with him to train them in the ways of the Force. He told her –although he wasn't supposed to –that he was planning on taking _her_ with him because he said that he saw great potential in her.

Unfortunately, he also told her about how he was planning on taking Ben with him too. Apparently, _Ben_ had the most potential out of all of them. Prima was a bit disheartened to hear this from him but she supposed she could always impress him during training.

For now, Prima was just satisfied with her current life.

Thoughts of her family rarely came to her except on some particular nights when she was all alone in her room, cold and shivering. But it wasn't _really_ as bad as it seemed.

Although there _was_ something Prima largely regretted.

Ben.

Days had come and gone, yet her friendship with Ben still wasn't rekindled. She'd attempted to talk to him multiple times and through those times, he was civil and polite. But it wasn't even _close_ to being actual friends. He still avoided her and only ever talked to her when necessary.

Prima wanted to be his friend again, but if _he_ didn't want to, then _she_ didn't want to either.

She was done trying to apologize over and over again. She was _done._

Currently, she was walking along the plains, intent on getting to General Organa's office. She used to call the woman Leia but she didn't think that it was appropriate since everyone else, but her close friends called her General Organa.

And General Organa _did not_ like her.

It was something she tried to make sense of for multiple times, but couldn't successfully attain a good enough reason.

It wasn't that General Organa _hated_ her. She just seemed to not like Prima, always wearing a happy facade around her. Whenever Prima was near, General Organa would suddenly turn apprehensive and cold.

She always just shook it off, reminding herself that if it wasn't for General Organa, she wouldn't be allowed to stay here in the first place.

But she had her limits and she was _not_ leaving General Organa's office until she discovered why the normally sweet woman hated her.

" –Han, she's _dangerous._ "

Prima was alert the moment she heard those words.

"She's just a _child_ , Leia. What do you want me to do?" Han was the speaker, talking to General Organa.

"Have you forgotten about what her _parents_ did?" At this, the small girl was half-certain that they were arguing about her.

"That's the point! Her _parents,_ Leia, her _parents_. Not Prima."

Oh no.

They _were_ talking about her.

"Han, do you want history to repeat itself? Luke plans to train her to be a Jedi!"

"Then perhaps you should trust your brother..."

"I can't!" Leia yelled, "Not when I see the way Ben looks at her,"

Prima raised her eyebrows in surprise. Ben looks at her? As far as she was concerned, Ben hardly took a moment to even _notice_ her existence.

"He wants to be her friend again, Leia. That's it. Ben told me himself."

"Friendship is where it all begins, right? Her parents were also friends and then the next thing you know, they're–" Leia was speaking softly now, and because of that, Prima could no longer hear.

She took a lone step forward, not noticing the twig she set her foot upon.

 _Crack._

The two figures talking inside the office stopped, alarmed and defensive.

"Who's there?" Han asked,

She couldn't be found out –not now when she's learned so much. She knew she had to _leave and get out of sight._

With a soundless turn, she ran away, not even pausing to see if they saw her.

By the time she'd realized that she'd run away far enough, she was heavily panting and sweating. It was the first time she had gotten this tired. Her limbs ached with the need to collapse and her lungs constricted with signs of stress.

Thinking herself safe, she fell to her knees, relying on the wall she'd taken cover in to keep her still.

Prima's mind was on overdrive –reeling in from all the information she received.

What were they talking about? General Organa didn't want her to be friends with Ben? Why?

Prima hated not knowing the answers to questions. She really, _really_ wanted to satiate her curiosity. But if she thought about it, there was absolutely no way they'd tell her what was happening. If anything, they'd probably go through more lengths to keep it into a secret.

"–What are you doing?" a voice spoke suddenly from above her, causing the panting girl to shriek in surprise.

She elevated her head upwards to view black, onyx eyes, regarding her form with interest.

"Nothing," she replied dismissively, still slightly out of breath.

Ben squinted his eyes, as if it would help him fathom the reason for her disheveled figure.

"It's _nothing_." She repeated, though her voice was firmer this time, more resolved to keep her findings hidden.

He huffed, not believing her answer. "Sure doesn't look like it."

"What do _you_ care anyway?" she asked, rapidly feeling defensive, "You don't even like me."

Prima blinked when she detected hints of hurt and regret in his eyes. Briefly, she was reminded of Han's statement about how he wanted to be friends with her again. Earlier, she dismissed those words as false, but now she wondered... maybe Han was telling the truth?

She waited for him to deny his words, giving him a chance to end their non-friendship ties.

He didn't.

Instead, he did the _opposite_ of what she imagined and erased all previous feelings from his face.

Then, he left without sparing her a second glance.

And Prima was once again alone, frustrated and confused.

She _really_ didn't understand Ben. She thought for sure, they would make up this time. He had this repentant look on his face and she had this nagging feeling that he was _about_ to apologize.

But something happened which halted him in his decision.

And she was, once more, led to thinking all about him and why he stopped.

She groaned, loathing the fact that her thoughts always came back to _him._

Why couldn't she just forget all about him and move on with her life?

* * *

After a good sleep, and a nice bath, Prima felt better, her thoughts having long since forgotten about the boy with black hair and onyx eyes and teasing laughter and beautiful –

She was doing it again.

Inwardly, she reprimanded herself for being so foolish as to remember him. He didn't deserve to be remembered. Not with his harsh treatment of her.

She glimpsed the digital clock provided in her room, noticing that it was already breakfast time. Sighing heavily, she dreaded seeing him in the canteen. She wondered if food was really necessary and toyed with the idea of skipping breakfast.

 _No._

She would not lose anything for _him._ She would go, head held high, back postured straight and _ignore him._

 _Right. Give him a taste of his own medicine._ She planned evilly.

* * *

Prima looked around the canteen, occasionally meeting the eyes of someone familiar but whenever she greeted someone, the person would look away or pretend to have not heard her.

In the beginning, she was puzzled, wondering whether she was just overreacting or if her voice was just not loud enough.

But then, countless friends and acquaintances later, she was certain of it.

They were ignoring her. They were isolating her. They were ganging up on her.

 _All of them._

They reminded her of General Organa's behavior –cold, but at the same time wary, as if she would do something horrible and bad.

But she _didn't._ She didn't do anything bad to warrant a conduct like this. They were being mean, petty, and selfish.

It hurt.

She thought she was _finally_ going to fit in, that she was finally _not_ going to be alone.

And she wasn't. For a few weeks, she _wasn't_.

She was with _them,_ and they were playing games and then _she_ was playing games too.

She was with _them_ and they were talking and then _she_ was talking and they were laughing and they were _smiling_ and _she_ _was so happy._

Prima gazed at the people she thought were her friends, laughing and smiling at anyone except her.

She felt hurt, confused, anger, sadness, disappointment, _anger,_ regret, sadness, _hurthurthurthurt_ -

She paused, surprised at a particular emotion, stirring up from within her chest.

 **Betrayal.**

 _...How could it have all gone wrong?_

* * *

.

.

Remember

.

.

 _(-her eyes, her smile, her laugh)_

.

Remember

.

.

(- _her eyes, her smile, her laugh)_

 _._

 _._

 _Remember._

 _._

 _._

 _(her **eyes** , her **smile** , her **laugh** )_

 _._

 _._

Because...

 _._

 _._

 _Because..._

 _._

 _._

 _...soon, it will be_ **no more.**

* * *

And so, the seeds of hate have been _planted._

Also, a reviewer asked me when they'll grow into adults.

Patience, my dears, haha. Right now, I have to shape Prima and Ben into becoming the people they _will_ be tomorrow *wink wink*

Another thing, I thank the kind Auyikmora Tano for answering my question about spaceships.

Reviews are _loved,_ **cherished,** treasured.


	4. and again, light rises

Guess whose POV this is? *wink wink*

* * *

Talk to her.

 _Don't._

Talk to her.

 _Don't._

Talk to her.

 _Don't._

It was an endless cycle, Ben thought as he looked at the forlorn girl who sat alone at one of the deserted tables. Dejected, she ate her lunch alone, once in a while glancing around to see if anyone familiar would come near.

Ben wondered if she even knew the reason for her cruel isolation.

She probably didn't.

And not for the first time, he felt regretful of his actions.

He was so cruel to her without any valid reason, even though they had a fun time when they talked in the ship. He would've liked to talk with her more, even if she looked at him funny at their first meeting. Like stars were falling out of her eyes or something. Weird, but it was sort of cute, in a way. It certainly made her an easier person to talk to unlike the other people rescued by his father. Those people talked on and on to his father, asking him how they could repay their debt.

Sometimes, he'd try to chat with them, but they always seemed to be uninterested in what he said.

Prima was way nicer than any of those people. When he talked, she listened. When he went somewhere, she would follow, so long as he said she could. She acted like those people, but instead of his father, it was him who she focused on.

Him. Ben Solo. Not his father, Han Solo.

It was a nice feeling and he made sure to reciprocate the attention to her as well. He understood why she was now confused by his misleading actions.

Briefly, he toyed with the idea of heading straight towards Prima, and just... lead her away from the stares.

"Do you think this is right?" Ben asked the boy beside his seat.

The boy shrugged, "Does it matter? I'm just going with the flow."

"You were her friend, weren't you?"

Again, the ignorant boy shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Then how could you just suddenly ignore her?"

Ben must've raised his voice more than necessary, because people were beginning to look at him with curious gazes, obviously wondering if a fight was about to begin. People rarely fought, and when they did, someone for sure would halt it.

They liked to keep this place in peace and with the right amount of justice…or so they liked to believe.

Isolating someone for a reason unknown even to the person herself wasn't really something that Ben could count as "right."

Ben took one last peek at the bullied girl, feeling a fresh wave of guilt form over him when it sunk in how affected she was of their sudden treatment. In some small way, he _was_ partially connected to the reason why Leia wanted her ignored.

 _Later,_ he consented.

When no one was looking, he would approach her and tell her why everyone is giving her the silent treatment. It was the least he could do. She washis friend, even if it didn't last quite as long as he liked it too.

Besides, none of this was her fault.

It was just his mother being paranoid and over-protective, like always.

He just hoped that his mother would understand why he felt the need to tell Prima the truth.

Finding Prima was surprisingly harder than he thought. She wasn't in her room, like he believed she would be, holed up in her bed at the corner.

Instead, he found her quite deep in the forest, back propped on the trunk of a tree, looking at the ground.

"Hey," he began quietly, trying not to scare her.

It failed. Prima was still startled, giving out a miniscule sound of alarm from the unexpected noise.

When she faced him and realized exactly from whom the voice came from, she looked as if she became even more confused.

"Ben? What do you want?" she asked, tone confused and also a bit wary.

Ben felt a bit nervous, not liking the suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Prima smiled wryly, "What do you think? No one will talk to me and I don't even know why."

Sometimes, the Resistance was just really too cruel, Ben thought. He debated on telling her himself, the things his mother told him about her parents. However, Prima loved her parents; for sure, she wouldn't be pleased to know the wrongs they've done.

"Maybe it's for the best that you didn't know." He replied, not meaning to.

"What?" Prima immediately looked up to him, hope surfacing in her eyes. "Do you know? Will you tell me? If I knew, then I could change and I could be friends with everyone again!"

Regretfully, the boy in front of her shook his head. It wasn't anything Prima could fix. In truth, it wasn't even Prima's fault; it was her parents. Thus, Prima most likely wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Her isolation was a mere result of people's stereotypes and hasty judgements.

Prima misunderstood his intentions though and her stare turned accusing. "Of course. You're just like them too! Ignoring me, so I guess you won't tell me anything, huh?"

She ran from the scene, making her legs move as fast as it could, wanting to be far, far away from it all.

"Wait!" Ben called out, not intending for things to turn out as horribly as it did. He too, ran, following the little girl with lithe steps, a result from few of his trainings with a Jedi.

Eventually, he caught up to her. She made it as far to the grassy plains, any more futher and she would be in the deep confines of a forest – a place children should not go to without the help of an adult.

" _Stop."_ Ben ordered, huffing slightly from exhaustion. If he was this tired, then he was sure Prima was even more exhausted. Unlike him, she had no form of training and most likely had low stamina as a result.

"Let me go! I hate you!" Just like he thought, the girl was panting heavily, drops of sweat littered across her face and body. Anymore runs and she would've fainted.

"NO. _"_ he said, wanting to put his foot down.

He gazed at Prima, noted her teary red eyes, her trembling lips, her voice coarse from having cried too much. She lost her family and just when she thought she was gaining another, all this happened. Nobody deserved this kind of pain, much less a girl her age.

As he made his decision, Ben stood straighter, his back more firm and resolved himself to finally tell her.

Here goes nothing, he thought to himself.

"…Prima, your parents were Jedi. Two of the best, my father used to say."

Shocked, the girl stopped struggling against Ben. "No way…That's impossible! Then how – "

" – Father told me they quit." He interrupted, already knowing the question she'd ask as he himself had asked them. "They chose love. Over helping everyone else. For a lot of people, what your parents did was selfish."

A lot of people meant pretty much everyone in the Resistance, including General Leia Organa, his mother. Apparently, more lives than necessary were lost because of the disappearance of two Jedis when already there were few. Now, only his Uncle Luke remained.

"But why does everyone hate me?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end.

Ben lowered his head mournfully, "Most parents fear you might give the same effect to their children while the kids don't want to disappoint their parents."

"I'm sorry," he added, "I was…like them too. My mother feared that I would give up being a Jedi if I stuck near you and everything. I guess I just didn't want her sad. My mother's a general you know? She doesn't need to be burdened by worries for me anymore!"

Ben watched Prima carefully, wondering how she'd react to all the information. She looked as if someone broke her favorite toy.

"But that's not right!" he said, "I won't be like them anymore."

Prima scowled bitterly, "Why not?"

He didn't like it. That crestfallen look on her face.

He hated it.

The girl he was with on the spaceship had this innocent aura around her – soft, and gentle with a small touch of mischief – it was a glow that his father and mother told him only children had. As such, he felt guilty for having contributed to its loss, and felt responsible enough to try and coax it to once again come out.

 _("One thing about me though son, is I'm a man of my word." His father laughs, twirling his mother gently as they dance to music only they can hear.)_

And so was he.

* * *

Prima was in conflict.

A few days have passed since Ben's declaration of "not being like them anymore". So far, he had begun to visit her room everyday, bringing toys, games, anything that could be used to pass time, vowing to do so until she was better again.

On the first day, she slammed the door on his face. Instead of leaving, he knocked – once, twice, thrice, and the next and the next and the next – he _would not stop,_ and she had no choice but to open the door, let him talk.

It was one of the best decisions in her life.

Not that she would ever tell him that.

" – How are you so good at this?" Ben exclaims, as he picks up the pieces of fallen blocks, on a quest to form a new tower, seeing as how he destroyed the other one.

She shrugs nonchalantly; in actuality, she is secretly pleased at having won yet again. It wasn't as if she was using a complicated strategy – if anything, there was no strategy. Just put one block on top of another. It seemed simple enough. Perhaps her friend simply sucked at particular games?

No.

He was not her friend, not after he turned his back on her and ignored her like the rest.

Though at least he came back. Unlike the others.

 _Those_ people continue their cold treatment of her. _Those_ people acted like they were the ones in the right for ignoring her, and Ben was in the wrong. _Those_ people were the reason why she avoided leaving her room. They probably still didn't like the fact that her parents were desserters and believed that she would be like them.

Never mind that she was young and impressionable, easy enough to mold into being an honorable Jedi.

That was her goal though. Uncle Luke promised he'd help her achieve it.

"Ben, when is Uncle Luke coming back? He told me I'd go train with you next time."

"Huh? I wouldn't know." The boy answers absentmindedly, still focused on the brick tower, "He comes and goes. Your turn!" Victory is etched on the face of the said kid, as he analyzes the status of the game. The tower looked as if it was about to fall at any moment.

Fall. Huh. Maybe she was more alike with this tower than she was anything else. It somewhat described how she was always going through ups and downs. Sometimes tall, sometimes not. One wrong move and it falls.

"I'm not letting it fall this time, for sure."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, surprised. He was the same as he was a few seconds ago, eyes scrunched in concentration towards the tower. He looked completely invested in the game, his fingers were even shaking as he took on another block.

For a moment, she had thought that he was referring to her.

How childish, she berated.

But still, maybe...

It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

Jokingly, she said quietly, "Isn't it going to fall either way though?"

With shaky hands, he set out to choose a brick as carefully as he could, from what she could see. Slowly, he eased the block from the tower until it had been removed completely.

"Not if I can help it." He said confidently, but the moment the brick was put down onto the tower, it began to crash.

Prima couldn't stop herself from giving him a disappointed half-smile, "You lost."

"What's with that face? You won, didn't you?"

"...I guess I did." She laughed sheepishly, though apparently, she was still unable to hide the disappointment, because Ben sighed all of a sudden and raised his right hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm concentrating."

"Why is your hand - " She was cut off by the movement of the blocks aligning themselves to form into a tower, even without the touch of a person.

"There," he said with a smug smirk, "the Force is pretty cool, huh?"

Awed, she could only stare at the repaired tower of blocks.

"You can't tell anyone I showed you though," he said, looking around anxiously, "I promised I wouldn't show anyone about this yet, but since you looked pretty bummed out about that tower, I figured it wouldn't be so bad."

She ignored him and continued looking at the tower, impressed.

"Is it that amazing? Well I guess it is, since it's me and all that but - "

She flicked her wrist and her hand automatically made the tower fall down again.

"Hey! What was that for?" he remarked, sounding affronted at her actions.

But she only smiled triumphantly at Ben, "Your turn!"

Maybe she could trust him, after all.

* * *

Short chapter and y'all deserve so much more but since next one's a time-skip, I figured I'd cut it here.

Here's a very, very brief preview lmao.

 _"I've been thinking about it…and was it really wrong, the things my parents did?"_

lol i've been gone for awhile, but it's summer break now. i have plenty of time.


End file.
